


Accidents Happen (but this is a nightmare)

by shainlov



Category: Gravity Falls, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Accidents, Blinky is just confused, Dipper is so used to weird shit, Dippers knows everything, F/M, Jim is kidnapped by Mystery Twins, Kanjigar wants to adopt all the whelps, Minor Draal/Nomura (Trollhunters), Mystery Twins, Sort Of, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I PLANNED, accidents happen., everybody is actually, fuck canon Bular, fuck canon Kanjigar, human!Draal, nobody likes changelings so they are barely known by trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: I decided to make this because I am a weirdo who likes weird AUs.





	Accidents Happen (but this is a nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> Draal out of nowhere calls Nomura to come home, she's suspicious of that.  
> (In an AU where everything goes so right that it causes the weirdest shit to happen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where nobody has mated to a changeling (for a longer while than few months) before...

Nomura was a changeling. Kidnapped as a whelp from her orginal creators and turned into one. She was a traditional changeling, the new ones were the breeds that came after Morgana and Gunmar being imprisoned, they weren't all that great. Much weaker, she'd say few years earlier. But now? She wouldn't, because the new ones that came were the no-less brainwashed than her as a child. After lot of things... she came to an obvious conclusion for those who were raised with love and care - only in group one can be strong.

Little Gynt and his friends pulled her out of the Darklands. (Without her consent) Then she was taken to Jim's mother who was a doctor and helped her with a broken leg (Jim didn't carry her all the way, Draal did, it was... refreshing to some of the old memories but neither spoke about it, the two had plenty of those soft moments before enough was enough). Nomura, after few weeks of things going the way they did, had a (not so) normal and calm (filled with lots of pauses, tries to find words since not all feelings fit into them, explanation of misunderstandings, apologies) conversation with Draal (yea... feelings conversations aren't so common in their relationship, they both rather do that through actions but that's why they gotten into misunderstandings in the first place).

And she ended in the same spot she was in years ago, but this time without fear. No more past, loyalthy or fake promises pressing on her back. Just... honesty. Honesty for the first time. They started as strangers, then got to friends, then they had a phase between a friend and a lover, then due to all the earlier named things and fear, she cut their ties turning them into enemies. After she got into Darklands and had a journey into Gunmar's torture chambers she had plenty time to reevaluate loyalthy to the case.

She's just a tool that has been told since childhood that is made to be better than trolls, but is not. She's not in their eyes despite what they fed her. Perhaps she believed it to have a hope to survive. Hope is good always. Especially in places where you fight to _breathe_.

Nomura had a plenty of time to talk to Barbara Lake, she might changed sides, but not her personality. She could be mean.

She told Barbara about the world that is living underneath her feet, how she's endangered because of her son being the Trollhunter and even showed her the true form. Little Gynt got into trouble and his friends as well. Nomura would clap for Barbara being so stubborn and yet calm (seems like she triggered her memories, because when she started talking dr. Lake looked at her as if on a crazy person and slowly it changed into "oh my God" which she has seen in the eyes of fleshbags whenever their beloved whelp is in danger) if not for the situation being serious and awkward.

Nomura remembered that as a whelp when she tried to survive, she found other whelps like her, she knew the love then. The soft, caring, love and fondness of a sibling that can turn into malice and tease so quickly. But then was forced into another realization - you can't save everyone if you try to save them and yourself as well. You sometimes must choose between yourself and your loved ones.

The relationship with a blue, idiot troll gotten into good terms and she felt that warmth, softness and ease again. Dear God, even with the Gunmar ready to cause end of the world, she could find peace. Can that idiot for few stolen moments be hers again?

Ah, and as to Heartstone Trollmarket, the Queen Ursuna currently was locked away ready to be judged and her warriors, who after arrival of Gunmar into the Trollmarket would be left with a free mind since they were blindly following their Queen - were turned to stone by the Trollhunter(s) while Nomura with a smirk watched Little Gynt from the sidelines. She knew the traitors, that's how she bought herself a ticket into the Trollmarket.

Vendel was well.

Dear _God,_ the Trollmarket- the Heartstone! So warm - when she touched it, reminded her of the best moments in her impure life. Ah, right, the word _Impure_... it didn't bother her since she was a baby, but hearing it so often was... unnerving.

She has had developed many sentimental attachements to people over two weeks than she did over hundreds of years.

Nomura sometimes visit Little Gynt's home and recently his mother seemed to regain last bits of the memories that were supposedly deleted when the magical bond between her and Strickler has been broken. Seems like the attachment wasn't one-sided. She had a quite a laugh at him falling for the one he's supposed to be seducing. But hell, she was reminded she did extacly the same. It was... embarrassing. But attempts of Strickler to... umm... _fix it?_ Were priceless.

Ah, and she established her life as human once more.

Just then, when she was thinking -okay things may work out just fine- Draal decides he wants another serious talk about the feelings - and _oh God_ was he hiding this romantic side of him. She was fully charmed and totally not expecting this. If at that moment she was in her human form she'd be in tears. That moment they had spilled their hearts out fully - no witness, nobody to disturb and nobody who could tell another soul other than them. Neither of them liked admitting their feelings nor opening their hearts, but after keeping it closed, locked away and forgotten for years it became easy to open - for it all to crash down the second they met again. That's why she froze when she saw that blue idiot.

Anyway - Draal from living in the trollhunter's basement went to living at Nomura's home (which held both troll and human traits; it looked like a cave, but had human furniture - it was expensive as hell, but hey, she is actually rich).

Another days went by followed with Draal's shenanigans in her home - she doesn't even want to see her basement anymore.

Have it been said before she established her human life? (it wasn't easy, fleshbag police demanded to know everything about her disapperance - luckily, she could lie with a straight face)

Yes? Good.

Because our story actually starts when she's having paperwork. She's managing a whole museum and then she disappeared for nearly two months. Nomura had a lot to catch up with in the documents - plus there were some new exhibits to put out. The changeling female was in middle of one when she got a phone call. From the Little Gynt's phone but it was Draal?

She needs explanation. She demands one. She's bounded to get one.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: "what have you all done"


End file.
